Entre el amor y el odio
by Nikky Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan espera con ilusión el día de su boda con Edward Cullen, sin sospechar que ha sido víctima de un infame plan de venganza y poder. Cuando Esme, la madre de Edward, le cuenta que él ha tenido un terrible accidente en el cual ha resultado muerto, descubre que su Edward es en realidad Jacob Black, el medio hermano de Edward.
1. Chapter 1

_Historia beteada por Miry Álvarez Rodríguez_

**_Bueno por algunos rr que me han llegado quiero aclarar, así como lo hice la primera vez que subí este fic, que esta historia está basada en la novela Sortilegio una telenovela mexicana producida por Carla Estrada para Televisa en el año 2009. También quiero decir que no lo hice la primera vez que subí el prólogo solo por lo apurada que estaba ese día, no porque quisiera ocultar la información._**

**_Bueno aclarado todo esto las dejo que lean tranquilamente._**

* * *

Entre el amor y el odio

Prólogo

Bella Swan espera con ilusión el día de su boda con Edward Cullen, sin sospechar que ha sido víctima de un infame plan de venganza y poder. Cuando Esme, la madre de Edward, le cuenta que él ha tenido un terrible accidente en el cual ha resultado muerto, descubre que su Edward es en realidad Jacob Black, el medio hermano de Edward.

Edward es rescatado por unos indios, quienes le salvan la vida. Cuando vuelve a la mansión, se encuentra con una esposa que no recuerda. ¿Qué sucederá cuando recuerde que él nunca se casó? ¿Qué sucederá con Isabella?

Ella tendrá que vivir entre el amor de Edward, quien lucha por conquistarla y el odio de Jacob, quien es un hombre que es capaz de hacer lo que sea por ambición.


	2. Mi boda y una noche de bodas frustrada

_**Aviso: el fic es una adaptación de la novela "Sortilegio" y los personajes no son producto de mi imaginación.**_

_**No sé cada cuanto tiempo estaré actualizando así que espero que me tengan paciencia.**_

_**Aquí les dejaré el link de mi grupo en Facebook donde dejo adelantos por si alguna de ustedes se quiere unir www. facebook groups/ 592640084098414/  
**_

_**No las molesto más con notas de la autora, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**_

* * *

_Capítulo beteado por Miry Álvarez Rodríguez_

**Entre el amor y el odio**

**Capítulo 1**

**Mi boda y una noche de bodas frustrada**

—Hermanita, en una semana te casas y aun no has comprado el vestido —decía mi hermana Alice mientras caminaba, con su particular andar de bailarina, por la tienda de antigüedades donde trabajo.

Soy Isabella Marie Swan, mis familiares y amigos –que por cierto son pocos– prefieren llamarme Bella, tengo veintidós años y vivo con mi padre Charlie, un ex oficial de policía, y mi hermana menor Alice. Trabajo como vendedora en una tienda de antigüedades. Soy el sustento económico de la familia ya que mi padre, estando en servicio activo, tuvo un accidente mientras realizaba un operativoy en el cual terminó gravemente herido de su pierna derecha; debido a éste accidente mi padre decidió jubilarse a temprana edad. Charlie recibe una pensión, pero la realidad es que no nos alcanza para pagar todas las cuentas de la casa, por lo que comencé a trabajar dejando los estudios en el primer año de universidad.

Hace seis meses conocí al amor de mi vida, Edward Cullen, un hombre que si bien no era rico tenía una profesión y me había ofrecido una vida no llena de lujos, pero sí holgada y sinpreocupaciones. Edward trabaja en una constructora en Seattle, es el encargado de supervisar que los terrenos estén en perfecto estado para la construcción. Nos conocimos en uno de sus viajes que hizo a Forks por motivos de trabajo y fue amor a primera vista, apenas cruzamos miradas una chispa se encendió entre los dos, ese mismo día Edward me invitó a salir, enseguida vinieron más citas en las que nos íbamos enamorando cada día más. Luego de que empezáramos una relación formal Edward comenzó a hacer sus viajes a Forks cada vez más frecuentes, pero su trabajo aquí ya se estaba acabando y eso sólo significaba una sola cosa: ya no nos veríamos tan seguido. La única opción que teníamos era que yo me fuera a vivir a Seattle con él, pero soy una mujer de principios y, tal y como me crió mi padre, no me iría a vivir con un hombre sin estar casada con él. Edward me conocía perfectamente por lo que no dudó en proponerme matrimonio y yo, por supuesto, no dudé en contestarle que sí.

—Usaré un simple y sencillo vestido blanco, no quiero nada ostentoso —contesté.

—Pero, ¡es tu boda! —contrarrestó ella. Alice es de aquellas muchachas a las que les gusta estar a la moda, ir a fiestas y llamar la atención, donde quiera que vaya es el florerito de mesa, muy por el contrario de lo que a mí me gusta.

—Sí, es mi boda y para mí una boda es una de las cosas más importantes en la vida de una mujer, pero a pesar de que Edward tiene un buen trabajo no es millonario y con el dinero de tu matrícula para el instituto no me quedó mucho dinero. Además, ya vi un vestido. No es un vestido de novia, pero está precioso —expliqué, convencida de que era el vestido indicado.

—Bueno, sé lo terca que eres cuando de dinero se trata, así que tengo más que claro que no cambiarás de opinión. —Ambas nos reímos. Me tranquilicé al saber que no seguiría insistiendo con lo del vestido, sin embargo, sabía que no dejaría de preguntar cosas relacionadas con la boda—. ¿Ya saben a dónde irán de luna de miel y dónde van a vivir? —preguntó.

—Aun no sé si iremos de luna de miel, creo que Edward todavía no ha pedido las semanas de vacaciones. Viviremos en el departamento que Edward tiene en Seattle; ya hablé con papá y le dije que no se tiene que preocupar por los gastos de la casa y tu instituto ya que buscaré un trabajo y enviaré dinero.

—¡Ay!,no deberías preocuparte tanto, yo podría trabajar y así aligerarte la carga. Debes recordar que tendrás un esposo y no podrás cuidar de dos familias a la vez.

Ni loca permitiría que Alice se pusiera a trabajar, su única obligación era y es estudiar, y hacer lo que yo no pude: tener una profesión.

—No, tu única obligación es estudiar y atender a papá ahora que yo no esté.

—Uh, bueno, si tú lo dices —dijo, encogiendo los hombros con aire despreocupado.

—Ve a casa y cámbiate de ropa, apenas llegue allá iremos a comprar mi vestido—dije con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, como siempre pasaba cuando pensaba en mi boda.

—Bueno, nos vemos más tarde. —Alice besó mi mejilla y luego dio media vuelta y emprendió camino a casa.

Mi día siguió normal en el trabajo, mucha gente entraba a la tienda a ver los distintos artí tienda tenía una gran variedad de antigüedades, teníamos desde joyas, artículos de decoración, muebles, etcétera. Muchas de las personas que entraban se iban con más de un artículo, mientras más vendiera mucho más era la comisión que recibía a fin de mes, lo que significaba más dinero para la casa. Cuando se dio la hora de salida corrí hacia la casa para buscar a Alice. Si bien el vestido ya lo tenía visto, necesitaba la opinión de ellapor su amplio sentido de la moda.

Cuando llegué a casa Alice ya estaba lista y esperándome en la pequeña sala.

—Papá no ha llegado aún, pero le dejé comida en el microondas y una nota en la encimera de la cocina —dijo Alice apenas yo abrí la puerta mientras se levantaba del sofá y se alisaba su falda. Mi padre estaba jubilado, pero siempre encontraba pequeños trabajos que hacer en la casa de alguna vecina, al parecer hoy era un día de esos.

—Okey, me cambio los zapatos porque estos tacones me están matando y nos vamos —señalé mientras subía las escaleras.

Me puse mis Converse negras, después de estar todo el día de pie y con tacones, eran lo más cómodo del mundo. Cuando estuve lista bajé y me di cuenta de que ya nos esperaba el taxi; Alice, como era de esperar, ya lo había llamado. Alice a sus dieciocho años era toda una controladora, era una chica llevada a su idea y bastante caprichosa, como muchas chicas a esa edad. Mi padre era el que le cumplía sus caprichos, muy por el contrario de lo que yo hacía, yo intentaba hacer que Alice viera la realidad en la que vivíamos, pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil. Me sentía bastante responsable por enseñarle a ser una chica de bien, y desde el accidente de Charlie yo había tomado mucho más en serio el papel de madre en la casa sin que mi padre me lo pidiera, sabía que lo mejor para él sería que yo me quedará en la casa mientras él se las arregla y hace malabares con el poco dinero que logra ganar con sus pequeños trabajos, pero los tres sabíamos que con eso no alcalizaríamos a llegar a fin de mes.

Llegamos a la tienda _Lolita_, es una tienda de vestidos y se caracteriza por tener vestidos modestos pero bonitos, y lo más importante, los precios eran accesibles.

—Hola, soy Julia, ¿las puedo ayudar en algo? —nos recibió la dependienta de la tienda con una sonrisa muy amable.

—Hola, me podrías mostrar vestidos blancos, que sean baratos, por favor.

—No quiero ser entrometida, pero… ¿para qué lo necesita? Me refiero, fiesta de noche, una boda.

—Es para una boda y por lo del precio no te preocupes.

—¡Alice! —la reprendí, no iba a transar en el precio—. No le hagas caso a mi hermana, no quiero un vestido tan costoso.

—Bella, no seas tacaña, el vestido es para tu boda, ¿recuerdas? —Alice susurró en mi oído, reprendiéndome por no querer gastar más dinero. No es que no quisiera, la verdad es que no tenía mucho presupuesto.

—Alice, la realidad es que dispongo de poco dinero para gastar entre el vestido y los zapatos.

—Pero…

—Perdón por interrumpir, pero aquí tengo lo que me ha pedido. —La dependienta interrumpió a Alice en su parloteo. Mientras Alice y yo estábamos en nuestra tonta discusión por el precio del vestido, Julia había ido por ellos y en sus manos traía varios, entre ellos estaba el que yo ya había visto.

—Alice, éste es el vestido —dije eufórica, mostrándole el vestido de gasasin mangasde corte imperio, el cual bajo el busto tenía un listón que se amarraba en una rosa por la espalda, el largo era aproximadamente cuatro dedos debajo de la rodilla—. Es perfecto, ¿verdad? —Miré a Alice esperando a que su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—Mhmm, sí, está lindo —dijo de manera desinteresada, pero la conocía tan bien que sabía que le había gustado tanto como a mí, sólo que quería jugar conmigo.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?

La dependienta me dio el precio, el cual se encontraba dentro de mis posibilidades, posteriormente me preguntó si me lo quería probar a lo que yo entusiasmada asentí con la cabeza y ella nos guio hacia los probadores.

.

.

.

El día de la boda llegó y aquí estaba yo junto a mi padre, mi hermana y mi hermoso prometido frente al juez y los dos testigos que eran amigos de Edward. Él quiso que la boda fuera una ceremonia privada, que sólo estuviera la familia, por lo que no invitamos a nadie más. Me pareció extraño, pero lo acepté sin oponerme; la verdad es que no tenía muchas amistades, así que no fue problema aceptar que la boda fuera privada. Él no invitó a sus familiares, aunque en eso sí le insistí, por lo que ante mi insistencia Edward se justificó diciendo que su madre y su hermana, quienes eran su única familia, se encontraban viviendo en Londres y que se les hacía muy complicado viajar. Comprendía todo lo que me decía, sin embargo, me molestaba que fuera tan reservado en lo que a su familia se trataba.

La boda fue breve, no duró más de una hora, pero eso no quitó que fuera hermosa y tal como me la había imaginado. Ya era una mujer casada, me sentía tan plena y feliz. Luego nos dirigimos a mi casa en donde tenía preparada una pequeña recepción. Alice y yo habíamos adornado la sala con algunas flores y velas, también habíamos preparado una pequeña cena, era algo sencillo, pero Edward se encontraba maravillado con la decoració testigos, los únicos invitados de Edward, sólo estuvieron con nosotros unas dos horas aproximadamente,su actitud me parecía extraña, se notaban nerviosos y hasta podría decir que estaban desesperados por irse.

Estuvimos hasta bien entrada la noche; luego de que termináramos de cenar entre bromas y anécdotas, ayudé a Alice a limpiar y ordenar la casa, y cuando ya estuvo todo ordenado Edward decidió que era hora de irnos al hotel donde pasaríamos la noche de bodas. Nos fuimos en el auto que usaba acá en Forks.

Cuando llegamos al _parking_ del hotel Edward recibió una llamada extraña, por lo poco que pude oír era una llamada de su trabajo. Me pareció bastante raro ya que era casi la una de la madrugada. Me quedé callada esperando a que terminara de hablar, cuando lo hizo me miró fijamente.

—Amor —dijo serio, y por el tono de su voz pude percibir que lo que diría no me iba a gustar—, ocurrió algo importante en el trabajo y tengo que volver a Seattle ahora mismo. —Mi reacción ante sus palabras estuvo lejos de ser un escándalo, muy por el contrario, lo miré con tristeza; no lograba entender cómo me iba a dejar en la noche de bodas. Sólo lo miré ya que no pude articular palabra—. Mi amor, perdóname. —Se notaba nervioso y arrepentido—.De verdad yo no quisiera, pero sin mi trabajo no podré darte las cosas que te mereces…créeme, sé que te has sacrificado por tu familia y yo quiero darte todo aquello de lo que tú misma te has privado. —Ahora lo veía todo tan claro. Edward sólo pensaba en el bienestar de ambos mientras que yo me estaba comportando como una egoísta.

—No te preocupes, amor, yo entiendo —lecontesté dándole un beso en los labios—. Sólo llévame de vuelta a casa, no quiero quedarme sola en el hotel. —Le di otro beso, pero este fue mucho más pasional que el anterior. Debo reconocer que me dolía el no estar con él ésta ía tantas expectativas para nuestra noche de bodas, la noche en la que dejaría de ser virgen para entregarme al amor de mi vida, pero por lo visto eso tendría que esperar.

Me dejó en la puerta de mi casa, nos despedimos con tiernos besos y él prometió llamarme al día siguiente para ponernos de acuerdo con mi cambio de ciudad. Entré a la casa tratando de no hacer mucho ruido, pero al entrar a mi cuarto me encontré con la no tan agradable sorpresa de que Alice se encontraba durmiendo en mi cama.

—Y tú, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No se supone que deberías de estar en tu noche de bodas? —me preguntó moviendo las cejas de arriba para abajo, sugiriendo que debería de estar haciendo cosas másinteresantes en vez de estar volviendo a mi casa.

—Edward tuvo una emergencia en el trabajo y no se pudo negar a ir —le respondí de manera simple—,y la que debería estar haciendo preguntas soy yo. ¿Se puede saber qué haces en mi cuarto? —mi voz se escuchó mucho más seria de lo que pretendía.

—Uh, parece que no te hizo mucha gracia que tu maridito te dejara en tu noche de bodas. —Su broma no me sentó para nada bien entendía el porqué Edward se había ido, eso no quitaba que me sintiera triste por estar sin él. La miré enojada y ella lo notó—. Okey, no más bromas de ese tipo.

—Bueno, ya que no respondiste a mi pregunta, podrías levantarte de mi cama e ir a dormir a tu cuarto. Me siento cansada como para entablar una conversación a ésta hora.

—Cansada estarías si tu marido estuviera en este momento contigo, pero no, él te dejó por su trabajo en tu noche de bodas —comentó mientras se levantaba de la cama—. ¡Por Dios, qué puede ser más importante que eso! —Alice ya se estaba pasando con sus comentarios, tal parecía que elhecho le molestaba más que a mí.

—¡Ya basta! —mí voz se escuchó dura, producto de lo enojada que empezaba a sentirme—. Edward me explicó que sin su trabajo no podría darme todo lo que merecía—expresé esta vez con vozmolesta, cansada de escucharla. Ella al oírme puso los ojos en blanco. Alice iba a seguir hablando, pero decidí que ya era suficiente por hoy, así que me acerqué a ella y le di unos leves empujones sacándola de mi cuarto y enviándola a dormir. Luego de eso me puse mi pijama y me arropé en la cama. Caí en la inconsciencia pensando en mi Edward.

Al día siguiente esperé la llamada de Edward, pero ésta nunca llegó y lo mismo ocurrió al siguiente día. Y así pasaron dos días y Edward no llamaba, ¿acaso no me extrañaba?,porque yo sí lo extrañaba como el infierno. Lo había llamado varias veces a su celular, el único número de contacto que tenía, porque él nunca quiso darme el número de su trabajo. Cada vez que marcaba me contestaba la operadora diciendo:_El número que usted ha marcado se encuentra apagado o temporalmente fuera del área de servicio._ Todo era tan extraño, comenzando con la llamada, luego que se tuviera que ir y terminando con las no llamadas. ¿Y si ya no me quería? ¡No! No podía pensar eso, no tenía razones. Edward me amaba, él me lo ha dicho y demostrado en innumerables ocasiones. Quizás…le había sucedido algo malo, tal vez sufrió un accidente. Rogué a Dios que Edward estuviera bien.

—Sabes, Edward no ha llamado y ya estoy comenzando a preocuparme —le dije a Alice mientras limpiábamos la casa.

—Quizás sólo está muy ocupado con su trabajo —dijo, destacando la _u_ en tono mordaz—. Como ya sabemos, le importa más su trabajo que tú. —Últimamente loscomentarios de Alice ya no me parecían graciosos y éste en particular me había lastimado.

—¡Hey! Eso fue un golpe bajo y me dolió. Sé que sí le importa su trabajo más de lo normal, pero es porque me quiere dar las cosas de las cuales me he privado por darte lo mejor a ti y por ayudar a papá con las cuentas de la casa. —Me estaba comportando como una niña inmadura, pero lo que Alice dijo momentos antes me lastimó mucho.

—Vale, sé que te has sacrificado por nosotros, pero muchas veces te he dicho que yo te podía ayudar. —Y estaba en lo cierto, muchas veces me insinuó que quería trabajar, pero yo siempre me negaba argumentando que su único deber era estudiar.

—Tienes razón. Mi comentario no estuvo para nada bien, lo siento. Pero nada ha sucedido como lo tenía previsto. Estamos recién casados y ni una llamada. Alice, quizás tuvo un accidente —dije afligida.

—¡No pienses eso! Mantengamos la calma. ¿Has intentado llamarlo tú? —preguntó pretendiendo calmarme, a éste punto de la conversación ya no estaba para nada tranquila. Afirmé con la cabeza. Yo comenzaba a creer firmemente en la teoría del accidente.

Iba a volver a marcar, pero antes de que lo hiciera el teléfono sonó. Mi corazón casi salió de mi pecho esperanzado porque fuera Edward.

—_¿Hola_? –contesté intentando que mi voz se escuchara lo más normal posible.

—_¿Hablo con la señora Isabella Swan?_ —dijeron al otro lado de la línea. Era una mujer y se le oía la voz temblorosa. No pasé por alto el que dijera «señora Isabella», nadie más que mi familia sabía que ya había dejado el estado civil de señorita.

—Sí, c_on ella habla. ¿Qué desea y quién es?_ —pregunté, intrigada por saber de quién se trataba.

—_Seré br__eve, soy Esme Platt y la llamo para informarle de una tragedia…__ —anunció la voz de aquella desconocida mujer. Cuando pronunció la palabra tragedia de inmediato pensé en Edward—. __Soy la madre de Edward Cullen.__—_Cuando dijo quién era mis piernas temblaron, mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente y mi pecho se oprimió de dolor—. _Tengo entendido que te casaste con mi hijo__—ella siguió hablando, pero la verdad es que yo ya no la estaba escuchando—, __aunque no entiendo porqué Edward nos ocultó algo tan importante__ —dijo confundida_.

—_Edward… __—__mi voz salió en un susurro—.Dígame, por favor, ¿qué le ha pasado? __—__pedí con urgencia y con lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas._

_—__Tuvo un accidente en la carretera y él…_ —No pude escuchar más porque se oyó un sollozo de su parte y a mí se me salió un grito ahogado—._ Él… falleció. _—Lo que aquella mujer, que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea, dijo no podía ser verdad,¿o sí?

—_No, él no pudo haber fallecido, quizás no se trata de la misma persona—dije negándome a aceptar que __mi Edward__ se encontrará muerto—. No, definitivamente no estamos hablando de la misma persona, la madre de Edward vive en Londres__—_terminé de decir.

—_Realmente no sé por qué Edward te habrá mentido de esa manera__,__ pero te puedo asegurar que estamos hablando de la misma el certificado donde dice que ustedes están casados y en el que aparece tu nombre; aparte, en uno de sus celulares se encontraba tu número__ —explicó intentando convencerme de que hablaba con la verdad—_._Necesito que vengas a Seattle para el funeral,__y por supuesto,porque también quiero conocer a la mujer que le robó el corazón a mi hijo._ —Pude percibir por el tono de su voz que se le estaba formando un nudo en la garganta y que se le estaba haciendo difícil hablar con normalidad. Yo me encontraba en la misma situación, incapaz de creer, pero a la vez segura de que ella no mentía—. _¿Tienes__ dónde anotar? __—preguntó cuando se sintió segura de poder hablar sin que sus lágrimas se lo impidieran._

_—Sí —_le respondí, miré a Alice y le dije que me diera la libretita de notas y el lápiz que estaba arriba del refrigerador. Anoté la dirección y nos despedimos. Fue la llamada más triste que había recibido en toda mi vida.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Alice mirándome con preocupación—. Estás pálida. Bella, habla por favor—me rogó. Mi mirada algo debió decirle porque Alice se acercó a mí y me abrazó—. ¿Quién era yqué fue lo que te dijo para que te pusieras tan mal? —cuestionó de nuevo.

—Era la madre de Edward y me dijo que… —No pude seguir hablando porque un gran sollozo que nació de lo más profundo de mi pecho me lo impidió. Alice afianzó su abrazo—. Ella… me dijo que falleció. —Alice se separó de mí para poder mirarme, se notaba confundida.

—No entiendo, Bella, intenta calmarte para que me puedas explicar.

Nos sentamos en las sillas, había estado todo el tiempo de pie y ni cuenta me había dado. Para mí el mundo se había detenido en el instante en que Esme, la madre de Edward, me dijo que él estaba muerto. Tomé varias respiraciones intentando calmar, al menos un poco, el dolor que sentía. Cuando me creí con las fuerzas suficientes para volver a articular palabra, lo dije todo.

—Ella dijo que Edward tuvo un accidente y falleció…Alice, Edward está muerto. —Todo intento que había hecho para estar serena se fue lejos al momento de pronunciar la palabra muerto junto con el nombre de Edward.

Alice estuvo varios minutos conteniéndome e intentando tranquilizarme, me dio algunas infusiones que calmaron mis nervios más no el dolor. No había nada en este mundo que pudiera cerrar el agujero que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No sé cómo llegué a mi cuarto, pero de pronto me encontré en mi cama, abrazando la almohada y llorando sin consuelo.

—Alice…—hablé apenas en susurros.

—Estoy aquí —respondió ella acercándose a mí.

—Hay… hay que preparar unas pequeñas maletas con lo justo y necesario —dije, haciendo el intento de levantarme. El dolor me estaba desgarrando por dentro, ya no tenía fuerzas.

—Tranquila, yo lo hago —dijo, buscando la maleta.

Alice cogió mi pequeña maleta y en ella metió lo primero que encontró. Debí de verme realmente mal porque erala primera vez que Alice preparaba una maleta sin preocuparse si la ropa combinaba o no. Cuando ésta estuvo lista Alice se dirigió a su cuarto a armar la suya. La seguí.

—Alice, no es necesario que me acompañes. No podemos dejar a Charlie solo.

—Charlie puede arreglárselas sin nosotras por unos días, mientras que tú no puedes viajar sola.

—Estoy bien —le aseguré.

—Bella, perdona que te lo diga, pero te ves bastante mal y no es para menos después de la noticia que te acaban de dar. —Ella me dio una mirada de lástima, eso es lo que seguramente muchas personas sentirán al verme y seguro dirán «pobre chica, no llevaba ni tres días casada y el marido se le murió».La lástima era el último sentimiento que quería inspirar en la gente—. A Charlie le dejaremos una nota y cuando lleguemos a Seattle lo llamamos y le explicamos todo.

No le seguí discutiendo a Alice porque mis ánimos no eran los mejores y sabía que cuando se lo proponía era bastante más terca que yo. La verdad,agradecía que me quisiera acompañar; no me creía capaz de hacer un viaje sola en estos momentos.

Le dejamos una nota a Charlie diciéndole que no se preocupara, que lo llamaríamos apenas llegáramos a Seattle y que volveríamos en unos días más.

Viajamos en autobús, no tenía presupuesto para dos pasajes en avión, por lo que esa era la mejor opción. El trayecto se me hizo eterno, tal vez se debía a lo ansiosa que estaba por llegar y comprobar si era verdad todo esto o si solo era una pesadilla. Claro, la última opción era la mejor para mí, pero remotamente imposible. Llegamos a Seattle en aproximadamente cinco horas. Tuvimos buena suerte; qué ironía hablar de suerte en estas circunstancias, pero no nos tomó mucho tiempo tomar un taxi.

Nos subimos al taxi y le di la dirección al chofer.

—Va al funeral del señor Edward Cullen —comentó el indiscreto chofer al leer la dirección. Me sorprendí muchísimo con su comentario; Edward no era un hombre conocido.

—Sí, ¿usted lo conoce? —pregunté curiosa.

—Claro —respondió despreocupado—. La familia Cullen es una de las más ricas de la ciudad.

Me quedé muda al escuchar lo que comentó, no supe qué decir. Lo que señalaba el taxista era algo estúpido y se contradecía totalmente con lo que Edward me había dicho. Él siempre dijo que tenía un trabajo que le permitía vivir holgadamente, sin preocupaciones, pero nunca lo escuché decir que su familia era millonaria. El taxista al ver que no le contestaba decidió manejar en silencio.

Llegamos a la supuesta casa de Edward, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar casa, era una casona enorme. Lo que no me esperaba era encontrar la salida de la casa repleta de periodistas.

—Señor, ¿está seguro que este lugar corresponde a la dirección que le di? —pregunté, rogando porque dijera que no.

—Sí, señorita, ésta es la mansión Cullen.

Tenía frente a mis ojos una realidad muy distinta a la que me había pintado Edward. Tenía dos opciones, creer que Edward me había mentido, y la otra era creer que éste Edward del que hablaba el taxista y la señora Esme no era mi Edward.

—Señorita, ¿va a querer que la lleve a otro lugar? —preguntó, sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

—No, nos vamos a quedar aquí —le dije mientras le pagaba el trayecto.

—Bella, Edward nunca habló de esto —dijo una Alice muy sorprendida.

—Créeme, Alice, estoy tan sorprendida como tú. Vamos a averiguar de qué se trata todo esto y de verdad espero que solo sea una mala broma —dije con la esperanza de que la segunda opción fuera la correcta.

* * *

_**Quiero darle las gracias a todas que se dan el tiempo de dejar un rr o simplemente a darle follow...y también a aquellas lectoras silenciosas, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer mi historia :)**_


End file.
